


You will always be mine

by Merzmerzuzana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Father Ben Solo, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Ben Solo, Ghost Sex, Kissing, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Love, Love Confessions, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnancy, Protective Ben Solo, Reylo Baby, Soulmates, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, kylo ren shadow, liaren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana
Summary: "Ben!" she kissed him again, hugged him desperately. He was with her again. She cried with happiness, never wanting it to end."Rey I am not sure how it is possible. This might be too dangerous for you.""I don't care. I want you, Ben. Stay with me, please."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Kudos: 44





	1. New life, new hope (new version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find a betareader, so I will start again. Thank you Moonzari, so mutch. This is the new version of the first chapter.

She feels it again. That strange feeling within. Like something is coming. Some new energy. New kind of dangerous hope. Rey is not scared, however. Not yet. She cannot find that emotion in her. Rey is not sure if she can feel something more than sadness. Ben is gone. She lost him, maybe forever. She cannot stand this feeling; she cannot think about it. But she doesn´t want to forget.

His sacrifice changed her life forever. The scavenger girl cannot forget how it felt. His lips on hers, his touch. Rey still feels him. She dreams about him now; cannot stop thinking about him. She knows that it isn’t right, but she still thinks that he deserved better. Deserved to know love, acceptance.

But she must be careful. The desert is a dangerous place, even for her. And BB-8 will be concerned if she stays here, in the middle of nowhere, all night.

Rey, now Skywalker, goes back to her new home. The small hut in the desert, back to BB-8. The droid is her only companion and she is not sure if she wants to change it. Rey promised Poe that she will take care of his friend and she wants to keep that promise.

BB-8 welcomes her with familiar whistling, and she gently strokes the droid´s head.

“Yes, I know. I know… don´t be afraid. I am back.”

She sits down on the floor next to him and tries to smile at him. It´s not easy, but she handles it. For now. BB-8 is a good friend and makes her smile. She likes Poe´s droid. She is happy that she is not completely alone.

But what happened to Poe? Where is he now? What is he doing? And what about Finn? Did he stay with Rose or not? She is not sure. Finn offered to go with her, but she could not accept it. She needed to leave, to find her own way, without her friends. But she hoped that he was not disappointed. She had to spend some time with herself.

Her wounds are not healed yet. And she is not ready to accept it. Accept that she couldn’t save him.

It was he who saved her.

Ben.

She hopes that he finds peace, even without her. She hopes that he will be waiting for her, no matter what. But how can Rey find peace without him? How can she live without his touch now? She is not sure. She still misses him so much.

They didn´t have a time to be a real couple. She could not accept Kylo Ren, not with everything he had done to innocent people. But Ben was different. She knows that he is her first love, she is sure about that.

Her memories hurt. She is not sure if she can accept his death.

“BT-BFT-BEEP?” says BB-8 to her, excited.

“This?”

The droid nods very quickly.

“It´s nothing. It´s ok.”

Rey stops to caress him before touching her face. There is two deep bruises on her left cheek. An unwanted souvenir from her walk. She knows about it, and it´s nothing serious. It´s only a consequence of her lonely life, only an insignificant confrontation with people from the desert. They think that a lonely young woman would be a good target for them. But now they know who she is, and she is sure they won’t forget their mistake.

Living alone is a risk, but she is ready to take it. Her friends don´t understand her. They cannot. She tried to forget to her last painful conversation with Finn.

_“Rey, stop torturing yourself. He was a psychopath and a coldblooded killer. Nothing can change that. I knew him better than you.”_

_“No, he is not, not my Ben!” she tried to control her emotions, but it´s difficult. Rey know that Finn doesn´t want to hurt her, but she can´t stand his attitude._

_“Your Ben? Rey, do you really love him? I don´t understand you, I am sorry. Yes, he saved your life, but remember all the things that he’s done. Please, Rey, you must bury that feeling, it´s not good for you. He is…”_

_“Don´t say that. I do love him, Finn. I don´t care what you think about me. Don´t judge me, Finn.”_

_He sighed and put his hand on her shoulders._

_“Rey, I’m not. I swear. But I must tell you the truth. I know that you are not ready to accept it. We will help you forget…”_

_“No, I don´t_ want _to forget. That´s the reason why I cannot stay here with you. I’m sorry. I must leave, Finn.”_

_“Please Rey, new life is waiting for you, don´t miss your chance.”_

She knows that he is only trying to protect her from pain, but she cannot listen his advice. Not know, not in this condition.

The anger is back, she cannot control it. Part of her is Rey Palpatine, and she is trying to process that.

Her goodness is stronger. She decided to be Rey Skywalker and she will never regret her choice. And it´s still a hope that she can find a real happiness. It´s an instinct. She was in a good mood when she arrived in Tatooine only because she really believed that her happiness was here.

***

Old Skywalker abode is very comfortable. She has everything that she needs. Skywalker´s ship is not a very practical for living in the desert, this hut is more comfortable and doesn’t stand out. She hid the ship in a safe place.

BB-8 is now outside, scanning the area and she is alone in the hut. Rey is lying on the floor, covered only with a tiny white blanket. A gift from Finn. Maybe he doesn´t agree with her decision, but he will always be ready to help her with anything she needs. He is a good friend.

She tries to fall asleep. But it´s not coming easy to her today. Her cheek is burning with pain. She lied to BB-8, she is not okay.

Suddenly she felt something different than pain, something stronger.

The energy is from a Force user. She is sure that nobody came in. She quickly opens her eyes and puts a hand into her bag for her lightsaber.

“Who are you?” she asks sternly.

She turns the lights installed in the shelter on with the Force. Her heart beats fast.

“Rey, don´t be afraid, it´s me.”

“You?” she hissed almost painfully. She is still in shock. The lightsaber falls on the floor.

“Yes, I am here. I will look after you, Rey,” he gently whispers to her. “You are injured again, but I will help you.”

“No, you cannot. I don´t want to hurt you again.”

“Don´t be afraid, it´s nothing for me now. It can’t hurt me.” His fingers caressing her cheek, she felt the healing energy, but also something new. Excitement. Love. Happiness.

Ben Solo is sitting next to her. No blue shadow, he looks like he is flesh and bones. But she knows that it is only an illusion. But she doesn´t care. The scratches disappear from her face. She kisses him and now she is completely happy.

She needs his touch; she needs his lips on hers. Needed him now.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Rey. But I must leave now.”

“Ben, please!" She kisses him again, hugs him so desperately. He is with her again. She cries from happiness and never wants to stop.   
"Rey, I am not sure how it is possible. It might be too dangerous for you."  
" I don't care. I want you, Ben. Stay with me, please."


	2. The conseqences of the first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new version of chapter two. Thank you, Moonzari.

“Rey.”

She hears Ben´s voice, but she is not ready to open her eyes. In his arms she felt only happiness, and it was so comfortable. She doesn´t want to move, she doesn´t want to stop thinking about last night. They both lost control over the situation.

She is not a girl anymore. And she belongs to him. Strong energy still circulates to her body. She feels their bond, too. But it´s gentler, more loving and caring than before. Their first morning is like a miracle for her. Rey can lie next to him, like nothing bad ever happened. She felt him, like he truly is alive. Her head is now full of him and the best thing is that it´s not a dream. She is full of memories. Full of new impulses. And still thinking about it.

_“Ben!”_

_She could almost feel his body against hers. It´s like a miracle and she didn’t understand how, but she was glad that it´s not just a dream._

_“Kiss me back and don´t stop. Please, Ben.”_

_Rey doesn´t want to wait and she feels that he wants her too._

_“I am a force ghost, Rey. And you are a human. I am not sure what will happen to you when our energy will connect. I don´t want to hurt you, Rey.”_

_“You will not. You can just use your fingers and we will see what happens with my body. But I am certain that I am not scared of your energy, Ben.”_

_She has tried to give herself pleasure, knows a bit about it. But she will never be with another man. He will be her first one._

_He lowered his head._

_“I don´t … I don´t know how. My life is full of war. I don´t know how to give you pleasure.”_

_“I can lead you. You will be my first one, but I know something about delight. I will show you what I need. If you are ready to follow me.”_

_He smiled._

_“Yes, I am.”_

_***_

Those memories are just like a miracle for her.

She starts to move a bit, because he wants to talk with her and she doesn´t want to scare him.

“Are you all right? Please, Rey, say something.”

“Don´t worry about me, Ben. I am all right.”

She slowly opens her eyes.

“Are you sure? Maybe it´s too much energy, I am not sure how your body will react.”

“Everything is all right, love. My body is now very happy.”

She barely can find a right word to describe how pleased she is. The memories of their lovemaking were so sweet.

She wants to stay in his arms, relaxed. She almost forgets about everything and everyone. But she´s got a feeling that something important is missing.

And her mind finally gives her an answer.

“Where is BB-8? Where is the droid?”

She promised Poe that she will takes care of him and of course never lose him in the desert.

“I don´t know, Rey. We were in the hut alone, all night. Your droid did not come back.”

Now she knows how innocent he really is, almost shy. She likes him even more.

She sighs.

“We must find him. Now. I am afraid that he is in the hands of scavengers.”

“As you wish, sweetheart.”

***

“The darkness is here.”

Rey spoke to Ben when they came close to desolate camp. There are only broken things and semi-burned shelters.

The Force led them here.

“Maybe a conflict between inhabitants. Let´s get out of here, Rey. The droid is not here.”

She nodded.

It´s not a safe place for them. The darkness is inside this place. Almost everywhere. Whispering to her, teasing her. She’s never felt something so strong. Just like she has fallen into a trap.

They should leave, but she will never give up until she finds BB-8. It´s not only a droid, it´s her friend. Their meeting changed her life forever. Ben cannot understand it.

“Rey, please. There is something inside, something very dark.”

She felt it too, but something stopped her.

The feeling. The instinct that she cannot ignore.

“Ben, we cannot leave. Something is here, not only the darkness.” There must be a reason that The Force leads them to this cursed place.

“Be careful, Rey. Stay with me. Don´t go close to the centre.”

He offers her a hand and she accepts it. She feels strong energy from him. Like they are melded together and share everything.

Ben is not immune to the darkness; she knows that he wants to avoid the temptation. It´s dangerous for him to stay here, but she trusts him.

Then she sees something near the scraps.

Rey slowly lifts them by The Force. Then she sees her droid. Damaged, but she hopes that they can fix it. Still, it is painful to see him in this condition.

“Help me, please. BB-8 is here.”

She can feel how he gives energy to her from their touch.

But her body is hit by pain. She falls to her knees. She wants to stand up, but she cannot control her own body. It´s suddenly too heavy.

“Rey!”

She hears Ben´s voice, but it´s too late. The darkness attacks her. She cannot control it. The urge to feel it, to accept it.

But lightness hugged her, and she feels him. It´s hard to find a way back. But she stops listening the darkness, now she only hears him. Feel only his love and care, only true happiness.

“Rey, come back to me, love. Don´t leave me, please.”

“I will never, leave you, Ben,” she promised him. The love will be always stronger than darkness. But everything comes with a price.

She has a vision.

_Two children are playing in the desert._

_So beautiful, so innocent._

_A boy and a girl._

_Sister and brother._

_Ben´s children._

_Their children._

_She felt it, seen it._

_But how is it possible?_

_She felt that something coming, and she wants to protect them._

_But the boy disappears before she can touch them. The girl is safe in her arms. But she cannot lose him._

_“Where is my son? Where is he?”_

_Then she hears the darkness speak._

_“Your son will come with us; he will accept the darkness. And bloodshed will start again.”_

_“No!”_

She escapes from darkness once more. Ben helps her, again, but Rey loses consciousness. Her mind is still in pain.

***

When she finally wakes up in bed, the first person who she sees is a little redhaired girl sitting on the floor next to her. The room is big and full of light, and the bed was very comfortable. It´s like a home that she’s never known. But she is not sure if it´s another trap. Not all her enemies are dead. The vision warned her that the darkness still has many followers.

“Who you are? Why I am here?” she asks her solicitously. _And where is Ben?_ That´s the question that was in the forefront of her mind. And she feels strange. Her body is weak and Rey is very tired.

“You are in our home. My father found you and your droid close our house. I am Ariana. Ariana Novachez. My father repaired your droid, he is okay now.”

Rey, still in shock, just looks at her. She wants to leave as soon as it´s possible. She must find Ben. He will not sacrifice himself because of her. Not this time.

Then the old woman comes into the room. Rey knows her, they met a few times and she feels good energy from her.

But she doesn´t know her name yet.

“Rey Skywalker, I am glad that you feel better. I am Gaiana Novachez.”

“It´s nice to see you again, Ms. Gaiana. I am very grateful that you’ve taken care of me.”

“My family will always help you, Rey. We are very thankful to you. You can stay with us as long as you need to.”

“Thank you, but I must leave. He is…” She is not sure if talking about Ben is a good idea; doesn´t know if she can trust her.

Gaiana looks at her, like she knows everything. Rey is very nervous because of that and doesn´t know what to think.

“You cannot find him in desert. Not this time. Stay with us, my child. Be patient.”

“I can’t. I cannot let him leave. I just can’t. Not this time. I won’t be able to handle it.”

The tears are in her eyes and pain is back. The pain that she will never accept.

“Your bond with him is strong. He cannot leave you, my child. But don´t forget, you are a living person and he is a force ghost. Your life is here with people.”

“Who are you really? How do you even know about us?”

“It´s not the right time for an answer to your question yet. You must eat now to get your strength back.”


	3. Novachez family

“You are a heroine.”

Ariana tells her after the family lunch. Rey is quite silent for the time being. Only listening their conversation.

They are Force users, she feels it. The Force is in their blood and they actively helped the Resistance. They were not strong enough to stand against Kylo Ren. No one survives his attack. Only Rey.

But they are useful members of the Resistance. Helped them to survive for many years. Until Gaiana´s husband and her daughter-in-law died over the conflict with First Order units. She must take care of her granddaughter and help her son to heal his wounds. Leia supported them and help them blaze a trail. They promised her that if someone from the Resistance was in danger, they always would find a safe place in their house.

But they are not safe, not at all. The First Order was defeated, but the darkness is here to try to find another way to win.

Something happened in Tatooine, a conflict that can have negative influences, even to her.

She felt it too, not only in the camp. Something started to move, and she is maybe part of it. The darkness maybe still wants her.

The desert is never a safe place. But this is the way to hell; the way to the darkness.

“I don´t think so,” she says to her, still quite shy. “It just happened.”

“I want to know the Force just like you. Can you teach me? Grandma has no time for me and my father... is not okay.”

She noticed that he´s got a problem. Not with her, but with himself. He is sitting at the table with his family, but he hides his face under his hood and a mask. He only uses an electronic voice, and not talking much. Gaiana prepared her from that. He was badly injured and doesn’t want to scare them. His face is not healed, and he is still on strong medications.

And she felt sadness from him, sadness that is even more intense when their hand touched him when he introduced herself to him and his daughter officially. He is in pain and she wants to help him, but she is not sure if he will let her.

“Me?”

“Of course you. I feel the good energy from you. I want to be your student.”

“I am not sure if I can handle it. But Ben... I know that he will be a good teacher.”

“Ben? Is he your husband?”

“No, we are not married yet. But I love him and want to have a family with him.”

She knows that´s not going to happen, but she thinks about her dream, about her children. She knows that not all visions become true, but she still has hope.

Ariana looks to her like she wants to tell her something important, but she only asks: “Can I play with BB-8, please?“

“Yes, of course you can.”

***

_Two weeks later…_

Rey cannot sleep. Nights in the Novachez house were very hard for her. Not because of them, the Novachez family are very kind to her. She felt at home in their house just as much as she did her own home.

During the days there is Ariana. She tried to persuade her to teach her and never gave up. She finally said yes to her.

Now she´s got a student. Her mind is busy with her. She also helps Gaiana with everything necessary.

Roan, Gaiana´s son, is still silent, but he is always close to them. She is not sure what to think about him. He is a riddle to her.

He is truly closed to the Force. So she is not sure how strong is he really is.

The days are full of new opportunities.

But during the nights, she cannot stop her own feelings. She feels lonely and sad. But she feels different, like something strange is happening to her body.

The tears are in her eyes again. Rey still doesn’t feel Ben’s presence, but the Force bond is still active.”

She needs him. Needs to talk to him about her visions.

Also needs his touch, wants to stay in his arms forever, wants him so much. But she´s only got her memories.

It´s not fair, that cannot have only one night.

She closes her eyes again, trying to think about him.

_She felt his body, like he was not a force ghost. Like her energy had given him new life. She was happy in his arms._

_“Rey, you cannot give me your energy. I don´t know if I can control it.”_

_“But I need to. I must, Ben. Don´t fight it. I need to feel you. I know that you need me too.”_

_She felt only hunger and lust, not fear. He makes her come with his fingers, and it´s so beautiful. But she wants more, more of him. Her body needs him so much, she has been waiting for him, and has never stopped. She wants to please him, too. Wants to be only his._

_She doesn’t just want his fingers. She wants to feel him inside her._

_“Rey, please.”_

_“You are not hurting me with your energy, Ben. I am so happy. Please, I need you. You can’t control yourself now. Please, Ben, give me yourself.”_

_“Rey, I need you, too. I need you so much.”_

_He kissed her, and she felt his body, like he was real, like he was truly alive._

_Her body accepted him with pleasure, and they become one. No more pain, no more self-abandonment. Only him. Only his presence. Only his hand, warm from his touch, only his loving care._

_They cannot control it, they become one and never wanted to stop. She was consumed by his energy and wanted more._

_She accepted his hard cock, as if he were actually there._ _Wanted him, needed him, more than anything._

_“Ben, please, Ben!”_

_She cannot stop moaning, cannot stop saying his name. Cannot control their passion, cannot control her own feelings. He takes care of her and gives her everything what see needs, she loves even his innocence._

_“I love you, Ben. I love you.”_

_“I love you, too, Rey,” he whispered to her, the words that she needed to be happy._

_She felt it again. The pleasure, the explosion of pleasure, connecting them so deeply._

_She relaxed in his arms, happy and safe._

***

A young woman in a red hood is waiting for him. It´s cold and his body doesn´t want to move. Being alive again is still very hard. He is not in any condition to fight. If he tried to use the Force, the pressure might kill him again. He is not ready to die now.

“Who are you?”

She smiled. “I am nobody.”

He can hear sarcasm in her voice. She might be “nobody” to Kylo Ren, but not to him. He still thinks that he can help her.

She is too young to only be a tool of revenge. He knows that she has been watching them for almost two weeks now, staying almost invisible and waiting for an opportunity to attack. She is not alone: the darkness has come with her.

She took the droid, she burned the shelters. Rey must fight with darkness because of her. She was in his nightmares. She was in his nightmares constantly, ever since he had to use the life support device on his new body. But she is only a victim. His last victim.

“That´s not true.”

“They took me from my family when I was five. The supreme leader Snoke give me only a code number 5. Nothing else. I have forgotten what my real name sounds like.”

So it´s her. 5. The girl from his secret project. Only once the Supreme Leader had given Ren an order to spear a life of a little girl.

But he told him that he wanted to kill her by himself. He didn´t know that she was still alive. Until now.

“I know your real name. Your parents called you Lia. You are Lia Austen, your parents are farmers from Exclusior.”

She looks at him, just like he hurt her. Her beautiful face was now in tears.

“Don´t talk about them. You killed them!” she screams at him and turns her two red lightsabers on. 

“No, not me.”

“Of course you. You are him now, Ben Solo. You can’t just blame him, you let him use your body, you are quilty too and Kylo Ren´s backup plan is good for you, too, isn´t it?” she says coldly.

Lia is standing in the combat position. She is not a beginner, he knows that he can expect very interesting duel. If he can fight.

“Yes, you are right, I took the opportunity to be alive again. But Kylo Ren is gone forever, he melted with the darkness. I cannot think of only myself this time.”

“No, he is not. I hear his voice. He controlled me, my body. I don´t care about you and your girl. I want freedom, but he will never let me live. He will never stop. I cannot resist him; he is not satisfied yet.”

“I can help you.”

“No, it´s too late.”

She turns her lightsabers off and disappears as quickly as she came.

Then he saw someone.

“Ben?”

He hears her voice. His own heart starts to beat fast, maybe more that is necessary. It´s hurt.

“Wait a minute… you’re not Gaiana’s son! You’re… alive? Ben…?”

“Rey, I…”

“How could you!”

“Rey, I didn´t want to hurt you. Trust me, please,” he tried to touch her, but she refused him and stepped back.

“You didn´t want to hurt me? What did you want then, Ben?!”

“I am sorry. I will explain everything to you.”

He is not sure where to start. Ben Solo is alive again, but everything comes with a price. He is not sure, if she is ready for it.

“Yes, of course I need your explanation, Ben. But not now. I must find her. I must know what she really wants from us.”

“Rey, please, you cannot. You don´t know everything about her, it´s too dangerous.”

“I am not afraid of her.”

“She can lure you into another trap.”

He almost stops breathing. He hates that feeling. He hates his own weakness. The process is still not completed and he doesn´t know how it end. But he wants to live, for her. He wants to give her everything that she needs. He will fight for his life until the end. And protect her, no matter what.

“Ben, what´s happened to you?” she asks him almost kindly.

“It´s nothing. Only this new body, the process is still not completed.”

“You don´t need these.” She quickly removed both his hood and mask.

He hopes that his face is in better condition than it was. He hopes that his face doesn´t scare her. But it looks as if she is satisfied. Her touch is just like a blessing for him. He loves her so much; he has never felt something so strong for anyone. His body finally relaxes.

“Let´s go back to the house. But it´s not over, Ben Solo. I am not done with you, understand?”

He nods obediently.

Rey helps him, they walk very slow, step by step, but every single step his very hard for him. His new body still protests, and he must think about Lia´s destiny. He ruined her life and now he is with him, with the beast. He needs to find a way to stop him.

***

“Leave me alone!”

Lia tried to throw him out of her mind. She doesn´t want to fight with his enemies. He kills her parents and now he wants more from her, not only to be part of his dark plans. His plan was simple. He wants to reborn again and get ready everything for that. But something has gone wrong. Lia doesn´t know what exactly. Only Ben Solo knows what happens. Ben Solo is now in his place, in body which was prepared for him. And she is now stuck with him, with a shadow of Kylo Ren, maybe forever, or until she dies. The first time she hearts him, when she started to meditate, she wants only clear her mind, but instead of that, she finds him. He persuaded her to help him, not willingly, but he is stronger, then her, and her mind submitted to him. Submitted to killer of her own parents, she hates yourself for that.

“I am not done with you.”

Lia hearts his voice again. Just like the darkness touches her again. And she sees the shadow of him again. The darkness came with him, she is so scared, so alone, nobody can help her, their bond grows so fast, he is part of her life now.

“Please, stop!”

She falls into her knees, it´s hurt, but she does not care. She must get rid of this, of all his feelings.

“I will not help you. Leave! Just go!”

He is not only the shadow not now, he derived energy from her. Until he was satisfied, until he was almost alive.

She started to cry again; her body is shaking almost uncontrollably until he hugged her. She felt the darkness so intensive.

“No, I will not leave you. We kill them together. Only you and I.”

“No, I don´t want to.”

She must resist him, must escapes from him. But how? He is almost everywhere.

“Please, let me go. Please, Ren.”

“No, I will not. You belong to me now.”

***

They are sitting at the table. Only the adults, Ariana is still sleeping in her room with BB-8.

“Why are you lying to me?” Rey asks them. “I must know everything.”

Ben is still very pale, and he again is using the life support device. But he will be okay soon. She will take care of him for now on.

“Everything started a few months before final battle,” Gaiana starts.

“Kylo Ren found us,” her voice starts to shake when she tries to say his name. “I lived alone with my granddaughter. She is everything that I have. He came to my house and carried her in his arms. But I know what that means to me, to us.”

“What does he want?”

“I know something about rebirth. I have a knowledge from my old master. He thinks that I am the right person for his backup plan.”


	4. Two hearts

“Why did he trust you?”

“He did not trust me completely, Rey,” she says quietly. “But he knew that I would not risk Arianna´s life. She is his safety catch. I was a prisoner in my own house. Arianna does not know about it, I protected her from the truth. Kylo Ren was afraid that I inform the Resistance about his plans. Knights of the Ren stayed with us, they didn´t allowed us to leave the house. And two of them guarded his new body. They stayed with us until the new orders from their master came. They locked the house, used the special First order technology for transforming my house to a cell. If a tried to stop process of reborning, or tried to escaped, my house exploded with us. I cannot sacrifice my granddaughter´s life. I had no strength for that.” 

_He gently dropped her granddaughter onto the floor. It looks like Arianna has not realized who was with her. But Gaiana knew who he was. Her heart almost stopped when she saw him again._

_Leia´s son._

_But he was quite different, like something happened to him. Something very serious. Darkness was with him, but there also light. Like they are fighting inside of him._

_“Arianna, what is it? I told you that you are not allowed to speak with strangers.” She can´t believe that her granddaughter disobeyed her again._

_“I am sorry, granny. But he is not a stranger. It´s Ben. Our Ben. He promised me a story about my father.”_

_Arianna knew him. Ben Solo and Luke Skywalker visited them long ago, because master Skywalker wanted to persuade Gaiana’s son to help him raise the new generation of Jedi. But her son refused them. He didn´t want to leave his mother and his young wife._

_Gaiana knew what happened. Leia, her old friend, told her about it. She knew that they were both in danger._

_“Go to your room!”_

_“But granny, I am only…”_

_“Just go, Arianna, please!”_

_She nodded and finally left them alone. Gaiana turned back to him. To person she saw in her worst nightmares._

_“What do you want?”_

_“I need your help, Gaiana. You will help me be reborn,_ if I fail I lose everything. My new body will be safe here.” _Nobody knows about you and our connection.”_

_“What if I say no?” She regretted having knowledge about dark arts. She desperately wanted her own son back, but she knew the price. She knew that this is against nature._

_“Then Arianna comes with me and you will never see her again.”_

“Are you all right?”

“Yes, I am.”

Gaiana needs a break and Rey understands it. Rey puts a hand on her shoulder and tries to calm her down. 

“I am sorry,” he says quietly, when their eyes meet, “sorry for all that Kylo Ren ever did to you and your family.”

“I hope that one day you forgive me, that I could not stop him.”

“I will forgive you, Ben. But I will not forgive him. You are separated from him, but he is still here, as a shadow of the dark force. Kylo Ren is my only enemy.

Rey is frowning a bit, taking all of this information in. “How is that possible that Ben is here again? I still don´t understand.”

“The body was prepared for him. It´s a process, one that I don´t want to describe to you. All of this is very dark and it´s a curse that I will never give to the new generation. When he died, his soul was prepared for the new connection. Kylo Ren was only waiting in the shadows for his chance to reborn.

When the time came, I tried to stop Kylo Ren. The only way to stop the process was give his body to Ben. I felt his presence, the connection between you and him is so strong, not only I can feel it.”

“But how did you deactivate the First Order technology? You told me that you were locked inside of your house and you cannot stop the process without very cruel consequences,” Rey reminds her. She is very curious about how this happened.

Gaiana looks like she is not very happy that Rey wants to know more about her rescue. She waits a few moments before she finally answers her.

“The people from the desert, that lived in the camp, helped me. I contacted them. I am not sure if you met them or not. But the camp is near the Skywalker abode. One of them has a scar on his left cheek, his name is Callum and he is their leader. But they are gone now and the camp was somehow destroyed.”

“Yes, I know them. It was a very unpleasant meeting.”

“Did they harm you?” asks Ben.

He turns off the life support unit; he did not need it at the moment. His body is stabilized.

“Yes, they did. Callum attacked me, the scratches on my cheeks were from his dagger.”

Rey can see the darkness in his eyes and desire for revenge again.

“It´s okay, you healed it and I am all right, Ben. Don´t worry about it.”

“Where are they now?”

“I don´t know, Ben. Something happened in the camp and they just disappeared. Nobody knows where,” Gaiana says to him very quietly.

“I am sorry, that they hurt you, my child. I know them as a good and peaceful people. I don´t know what happened to them. Callum risked his life to help us and did not take any money from me.”

“So when I came to Tatooine you were completely free?”

“Yes, we were. The First Order lost all their power. I sold all the technology to our salesmen except Kylo Ren´s new body.”

“Why? Why didn’t you destroy his body?” She is glad that Gaiana didn´t choose this option, but she has to know her reasons.

“My house was safe again, but not the box with body, the process cannot be stopped, and I cannot move with the body. If I tried to stop it, the consequences can be cruel. As I said before, it is a dark art, not a product of science. The only way to stop his rebirth was give his body to Ben. I can only tell you that If you start with dark art you cannot just stop. The damage was too high. When I tried to help Ben, the fight between darkness and light begin. Ben won and when he opened his eyes for the first time Kylo Ren lost everything again.”

“I woke up in the box. It´s a shock for me and my new body reacts very slowly. I almost died again,” Ben starts. He must help Gaiana explain, because she looks very tired.

“I told Gaiana about you, about our fight with the darkness. She found you and used her medical droid to bring you here. I wanted to go with her, but my body was not ready to it. ”

“And when I woke up, you were hiding the truth from me? All of you. You persuaded the child to lie me, too!”

Rey is now very angry when she remembers how bad she felt when she lost Ben again.

“I am very sorry, my child. I did not mean to hurt you,” says Gaiana, very carefully.

“They did not want to lie to you, sweetheart. I persuaded them. I was not sure if I would survive the process. I’m still not sure. What if I die again and you will suffer even more, again, only because of me. I don´t want to hurt you so deeply again.”

“If the process fails and you become a ghost, I will stay with you. No matter what, Ben. I am still very angry, but I understand. But I must warn you, if you hide important things from me… if you are trying to escape from me, I will make you regret it, Ben.”

“I accept your warning.”

He carefully hugs her and gently kisses her lips.

“I am serious, Ben. Don´t forget about that I defeated you more than once.”

“I want to be defeated by you, love.”

She pushes him back. Not very hard, because she doesn´t want to hurt him. Not this time. But he has to realize that she is serious.

“Don´t call me ‘love’ until you explain to me who this girl is and what she wants from you.”

“Are you jealous?”

“No, of course not.”

He smiled.

“You are so beautiful, when you are jealous, Rey.”

“Ehm…I think, it’s time for me to go to sleep,” Gaiana says to them very quietly. “If you have any questions, Rey, I will answer them tomorrow.”

Rey almost forgot that she was still here. “Sure, good night, Gaiana. I really appreciate your help.”

“Good night!” Ben chimes in.

When she closes the door and goes upstairs, he hugs Rey again.

“Her name is Lia Austen, and she is a daughter of poor farmers. Her mother was Force sensitive with no training; her father was a human with no connection to the Force. Their neighbour informed us that she has some kind of special powers. Kylo Ren gave him a reward and took her to Supremacy.”

“What kind of reward?”

“I cannot tell you, sweetheart, maybe next time,” he kisses her neck.

Rey is now in his hands again. She closes her eyes. Her body needs him again. She is still angry, but she misses him so much.

***

Lia is sleeping on the cold ground. This cave is now her hiding place. But she cannot hide herself from him.

The Kylo Ren Shadow is watching her very carefully. Her body, her face… but especially her lips. They are so beautiful, so soft. He wants to taste them, but he is not sure if he can. She is scared of him, but he will be patient. She will accept him soon enough.

He slowly covers her with a grey blanket gently. He doesn´t want to wake her. She is tired from energy sharing and needs more time to recover.

Lia is everything for him now. The last connection to the world and… maybe something more. Without Solo´s influence he was only the beast, only the killer with no heart. But perhaps he learned something from him. Something very important. He will fight for her and never give up, until she was completely his. Maybe then he can forget about revenge. Maybe then he can be completely satisfied.

She was so close this whole time, when he was in Supremacy, but he was blind, now he knows that Lia was watching him. Why she was so silent? Why she couldn’t come close to him? Kylo Ren believes that she was only the Ghost of Supremacy, only a beautiful hallucination, nothing else. Now he knows that she is living person.

So beautiful, so innocent. He wants his happiness, too. He wants to be loved, more than revenge. Even a beast has a right to love.

When she starts to move, he moves closer.

Her eyes were now fully open, the fear is gone. She is now committed to fight.

“What else do you want from me? I told you that I will not help you with Ben and Rey. I don´t care about them. I need my life back. That´s my only plan. And you are not going to ruin it. Not again, Ren. Understand?”

“I will not force you to attack them.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, they expect your attack. It´s useless now. And the old woman knows the tricks that can hurt me. I will not take that risk.”

“Then why are you still here?”

“I need you.”

“For what?”

He gives her the answer that she needs when he finally kisses her lips.


	5. Believe me or not

“Not here, Ben!”

“Why not, love?” he whispers to her gently. She enjoys his touches, but she needs more privacy.

She is half naked and doesn´t know when it happened.

“You know why, Solo.”

“What do you suggest?” he asks her.

“My room. Now.”

Rey grabs his hand, takes him to her room and closes the door behind them quickly.

“So impatient, aren’t we?” he provokes her, but she like it. She is very happy when he is in mood to play with her.

“You want to be my mistress, love?”

“Yes, because you were hiding your beautiful face from me for so long. That´s not fair and I will not tolerate it. You deserve a punishment, Ben.”

He smiles. She loves his smile so much. She wants him to be happy.

“I will accept everything from you, love.”

He sits on her bed.

“Don´t be so sure.”

She comes close to him and slowly puts her hands on his shoulders.

“You are mine, Solo. All mine. I will take care of you, understand?”

He nods submissively.

She wants to see him. All of him. She wants to know his new body; she wants to touch him and feel his skin.

She unfastens his clothes. She cannot stop looking at him. Her own heart beats so fast, and her body has an intense reaction to him.

“Are you okay? Your heart is fine?” she asks him slowly. She doesn´t want to hurt him. 

“Yes. Definitely fine, and belongs only to you, love. Can I help you, too?”

“Yes, Ben.”

She allows him to undress her completely. His dark eyes are on her, scanning her very carefully.

“You are so beautiful, Rey.”

She is still angry - jealous - that he risked everything, even his own health, to meet Lia.

But she needs him and cannot lie to herself. She will risk everything for one kiss, everything for his touch.

“Come close to me, sweetheart, please.”

She sits on his lap, kisses him rougher this time. Only passion, only lust and hunger that she cannot control.

“I need you, Ben. I need your…” she whispers to him the thing that she will never say out loud.

“I will fulfil all your wishes, love,” he promises to her.

Their bodies are out of control again and she is happy that she can feel him again.

When he is finally inside of her, she was in control. Rey likes this feeling, that he is completely in her command.

She was riding his cock, helping him as much as she can. Her body was out of control, she can only moan and repeat his name again and again. She wants him deep inside of her, she wants to feel all of him.

“Ben, please Ben!”

She is not afraid of darkness when she is in his arms.

“Rey!”

Their climax controlled their bodies so intensely. Both of them are captive of their feelings. They slowly relax.

***

When Rey wakes up, Ben is not in her room. She quickly leaves the bed and tries to find her clothes.

“Ben, where are you?”

No answer. No sign of his presence.

Her heart almost stops.

Where is he? What if last night hurt him? She felt the pain close to her heart.

Last night was very nice. No more sadness, no more dark thoughts. Only him and his touch. She is so scared that she hurt him, that something happened to him because of her. 

Rey gets dressed in record time and leaves their room. She must find Ben immediately. He promised that he would not leave her again. But she is not sure if she can trust him completely. He looked good yesterday, maybe he started to think that he was ready for confrontation with Kylo Ren shadow. That´s the worst scenario and she cannot stop thinking about the scenario where Kylo Ren kills him and steals his new body.

She almost crashes into Arianna. The girl is still half asleep, and still wearing her red pyjama. BB-8 was with her. The two are together most of the time. It looks like BB-8 is very happy now, because Arianna really admires him.

“Rey, I...“

“Where is Ben?“ she interrupts her quickly.

“So, you know that he is not my father. I am sorry, Rey.“

“Just answer me, Arianna!“ She has no time for her small talk. What if he is in danger? What if he tried to find Kylo Ren shadow? She´s got a bad feeling.

“I don’t know. I haven’t see him. I am just... “

Rey runs down the stairs to room that belongs to him, when he pretends to be Gaiana´s son. He is not there.

But there are some things on his bed. Some tools and crystals. They are all broken, like he tried to activate the lightsaber.

Maybe he had a reason for that, she tries to persuade herself.

“Rey!”

She hears Arianna´s voice. Maybe she overreacted and Ben was here, in the house. Or only outside in the garden.

Arianna opens the door.

“Rey, granny is not here, either! They’ve both disappeared!”

***

Lia kissed the killer of her parents. Yes, maybe she can pretend that only he is guilty, but she didn´t push him away.

She´s got a reason for that reaction. Yes, he killed her parents. But he also saved her life. Lia knows that she didn´t want to, but if he did not find her, she would have died in a cellar. Her parents were quite nice to her and took care of her, but they were very afraid of the Force. Her mother, Dalia Austen, was Force-sensitive, but she thought that the Force was some kind of sorcery. Something very evil and dirty. They were wrong, the Force helped her to survive more than once. One day she tried to move some apples with the Force. She was so happy and forget about vigilance. Dalia saw it and was very angry, slapped her and locked her in the cellar. She begged her father for help, but he was on his wife’s side. He told her that she needed this punishment to be pure again, to forget about the dark arts.

Lia didn´t know how long she was there. With no water, no food, like they had forgotten about her completely.

Then something very strange happened to her. She heard voices, and they were very persuasive; full of darkness. She left the light and listened only to them. She rejected the light, and submitted to the darkness.

She started to feel very tired and dehydrated. Lia screamed for help, but nobody answered her. Nobody except him.

The first time she saw commander Kylo Ren, she thought that he was an angel. An angel who took her from the darkness, an angel who saved her life. But he just took her to his master and didn´t care what happened to her.

“Let past die, Lia. It´s useless, trust me!”

Kylo Ren shadow knows that she was thinking about their past. He is lying next to her. Watching her with some kind of strange fascination.

“No, I don´t need your advice. You must leave! Please go!” she almost begs him. She is so lonely, so confused. Her own feelings scare her.

“Why love? Now we have everything. You still don´t understand it?”

“So you wanted to be my real master?”

When she lived on Supremacy, Snoke´s big flagship, she almost contact him again. Snoke trained her, but she was only his backup plan. He preferred Ren and was very cruel to her. She never felt any connection to Snoke. Only the hate and the pain. Only the never-ending despair. She needed the ally so much. He was so close, so strong, so fascinating. She is just watching him, keeps her distance, but part of her _did_ love him. She didn´t know why and when it happened. But she had started to think about him very intensely.

But Kylo Ren loves that girl. Rey. Her name was everywhere, and she is nobody, only the ghost of Supremacy. Only the girl that grew up as a Snoke secret student. Rey is strong and talented and Kylo Ren offered her everything. He didn´t need her. There was also still a chance that he would complete his old mission and try to kill Lia. That´s the only reason that she was waiting and protecting herself for another disappointment. But now she´s got a new chance.

“Yes, I will accept you.”

He wants to kiss her again, but she stops him.

“No, I cannot. Please, you must leave.”

“I will stay. You need my protection, Lia.”

His voice is so sweet, she is very happy that he accepts her. But she has doubts. What if it´s only a game? What if he only uses her to take revenge? She didn´t want to, Solo was not her problem.

“No, I don´t need it. I can take care of myself, Ren.”

The shadows smiles at her.

“They are here. The old woman and Solo. They came for a visit.”

“I will fight, if I must.”

“We both will.”

He says to her and she feel him inside her mind. Their powers are now connected. They are ready to welcome the intruders.


	6. The shadow´s revenge

Rey doesn’t know where to start, but she must find them immediately. She cannot just wait around at home. She is not that kind of person and never will be.

“Do you think that they left together?“ Arianna asks her.

“Maybe, but I am not sure.“

If they leave without her, she doesn’t know what she will do with Ben when she finds him. She is very angry and she has a good reason for that.

She is not weak, she can help them. Why is Ben so protective now?

He knows that Rey can handle it. Not only Kylo Ren shadow. She’s lived alone and learned how to protect herself from everything.

Why can he not accept it?

She tries to control her anger, not explode in front of her student. She must control her emotions.

“What we are going to do?“

“I will use our force bond to find him. If Gaiana is with him I find her, too.“

She then slows down her breathing and closes her eyes.

It’s not easy to control it, but she must find him, no matter what. There is still the possibility that he hasn’t opened himself to the Force yet. But she hopes that the process has been completed and she can feel him again.

The Force leads her to his mind. Not quite gently, because she is still very angry and dissapointed.

She sees a brown haired girl laying on the sand.

“You made me do this,“ Ben slowly says to the shadow. “It’s your fault.“

His voice is shaking.

Then she sees Gaiana. She controls the girl’s pulse.

“She is still alive. I can help her, Ren, if you let me.”

The shadow look at her, like he can’t believe that she offers him the help.

“Please, save her. I will do everything that you want, just save her.”

He looks very weak, his energy almost gone.

“I don’t believe you. One wrong move from you and she will die.“

“Don’t worry, Solo. You know that I will not risk it, she is everything to me. You know what it´s like,, don’t you?“

Rey doesn’t understand what happened between them. Gaiana is on her knees as she tried to use healing powers on her.

 _Ben, where are you?_ she asks him him quietly _._

 _We are near the Red caves. I am sorry that I didn’t inform you about our_ departure _, love. I am so sorry._

_Why you are there? Just give me something, Ben, I really want to understand. Please._

_I will share everything with you, love. We will be back soon. I promise._

_Ben, I..._

He closes their connection.

_***_

Lia slowly opens her eyes. Solo hurt her, she almost died. Her body still needs more time. The old woman healed her, but psychical wounds are very deep. They are in the other dimension, the old woman opens the gate for them. Maybe in the other world they will have a new chance.

The shadow is still her with her, looking at her almost obsessively. She doesn’t understand him. And And she is not sure if she want what he really wants.

this world he is more than a shadow, but there is no way back.

“Do you need something?“

“No, I don’t need anything from you.”

“Don’t be headstrong, love. I am here for you. I accept the truth.”

“And the truth is?” she asks him curiously.

“We love each other, our connection cannot be broken by anyone. I will take care of you. When Solo almost killed you I realized it. I allow Ben to be happy because I find my own happiness, too.”

“I hate you. He almost killed me because you want something that belongs to him!“

She tries to stand up, but her body doesn’t accept her orders.

“She only loves him. I know about it and accept it. She cannot give me what I want, little one.”

“I will not give you anything, Ren. You are only a coldless beast for me!“

He pins her to the ground, not violently but it hurt a little bit.

“You are lying to me. You love the beast inside of me. Submit to it and you will forget about your wounds. I promise to you that you will feel better.”

He kisses her and her body accepts him, she cannot stop it. And maybe she doesn’t want to. He’s right. She loves him.

A new life is waiting for them. They are finally free.

***

Rey wants to punish him because he lied to her again. But when she saw him, her heart almost stops.

She just hugs him and kisses him. Gaiana gives them chance to be alone, going back to the house with Arianna. She hugs her grandmother as well.

“Ben, are you all right?“

“Yes I am, love. I will not leave you again.“

“I will not let you live, Solo!”

She grabs his hand and doesn´t want to release him.

“So, now I am only Solo, not your Ben?”

“We will see if you are my Ben or not.”

She leads him to a bench, in front of their house.

“Have a seat,” she says to him in a bossy tone of voice.

He accepts her order very gladly.

“Yes madam, I am all yours.”

She sits down next to him. “We will see, Ben.”

“It´s over, the shadow went to the other dimension. I am sorry for the girl, but he loves her, maybe he will accept his own feelings now and take care about her.”

“It´s not over for me, Ben. I am tired. I am not sure if I want to know your reasons. Did you not trust me? Or did you really think that I would let Kylo Ren shadow hurt me? I know him, Ben, I know what to expect from him.”

“Not this time, love. I know that you are pregnant. I’ve known since this morning. And if he found you, he will never accept our conditions. Trust me on this.”

“You know?” Her voice is shaking when she spoke. She was not sure what these strange feelings and changes mean. Yes, she had a vision about their children, but that vision scares her and she is not ready to think about it.

“Tell me more about this morning, Ben.”

***

_When Ben Solo wakes up, his head is full of dark visions. Of blood and misery. He wants to protect Rey from all the pain that he sees. He must stop it, stop the Kylo Ren shadow before he knows about the new energy that grows in Rey´s body. But he must be sure that the visions are not only images of his own fear._

_Ben slowly and very carefully touches her belly. He doesn´t want to wake her, not yet. Ben slowly and very carefully touches her belly. He doesn´t want to wake her, not yet._ Maybe the visions are only the lies. He will not fall into the trap so easily.

 _Maybe they still have hope. He closes his eyes and tries to make a connection to them._ _To his unborn children._

_The process of his rebirth has been completed. Ben finally finds the balance between his new body and soul, so he can make a connection with the Force again. He can feel them: the small part of himself and her. Their children._

_Ben is not angry. Of course not. He wants them so desperately. They are his and Rey´s children. The visions cannot change how happy he is,_ when he realized that she is pregnant _. They are so vulnerable and fragile, but he will love them no matter what._

_He must protect them from the Kylo Ren shadow. He must deal with him by himself, and not endanger his unborn children._

_He knows that Kylo Ren is calling for him. The visions are just like personal_ _threats. Perhaps he is not ready to stand against his new family, but Ben knows that he will find a way to hurt them._

The time for the confrontation came. He must stop him and never give the shadow a chance to hurt his family.

He goes back to Roan’s room. Gaiana told him that she’s got no problem if Ben changes everything that he wants. But he cannot, he still feel like an intruder all the time when he has to spend the time in this room.

Sometimes Arianna knocks on his door. Ben likes her and allowed her to called him father. Not in front of Rey.

His love now knows the truth about him. He doesn’t need to hide himself from her, but he wants to give her everything that she lost because of him. He wants to be here for her, no matter what. He promised her that they will be family. But now she is not sure if he can keep this promise.

He tries to not think that he must leave Rey again, without a word, because he knows that she will refuse to stay at home. But she must do this. For them, for their children. The shadow must be stopped. And he finally activated his new blue lightsaber. The same colour as his old weapon, but he feels different energy from it.

He cannot describe it. Maybe it‘s just a feeling that this time he has something very valuable to protect.

The Kylo Ren shadow cannot feel the life inside of Rey. He doesn’t have this ability. Maybe this is the benefit that he can use against him.

He turned his new lightsaber off. It’s time to leave.

_***_

_“I am not your son!“_

_He doesn’t want to hurt Gaiana. She is just like a second mother to him. But he doesn’t allow her to sacrifice herself because of him. He couldn’t save his mother and he will not forget how she used her last strength to bring him back. He doesn’t want to feel the same regrets._

_“I will not leave you. You are just like my son, we are family. And Kylo Ren shadow is not alone, he will use the girl against you. You need me.”_

_“No, I don’t. You must go back home. It’s not your fight.“_

_“It’s my fight, too. I know how to deal with the shadows.“_

_“He is more than that. You cannot follow me.“_

_He is ready to use the Force against her if he must and persuade her with mental tricks._

_But it’s only the last option._

_“Gaiana, please.“_

_“It’s my last word, my son. And you know how headstrong I can be. Mental tricks are useless this time, young man.“_

“I had no choice, Rey. She can be very persuasive.”

“What kind of vision did you have, Ben?”

“As I said, it´s over. We will not have a problem with Kylo Ren´s shadow again.”

“What kind of vision did you have, Ben?” she repeats her question and presses to his mind,

just like she wants to investigate him.

“I had visions about our son. He turned to the dark side. Because of the shadow, he manipulated him. He was only waiting for a chance to hurt us again. I didn´t let you stand against him when you are pregnant. He can hurt you and our children, Rey, that was the reason that I left without a word.

“I have very similar vision, too, Ben. But without the shadow. I only felt that they will be in danger.”

“It´s not gonna happen. He cannot manipulate him from the other dimension. Gaiana says that there is now way back for him.


	7. My pain, your fear

Rey´s got a feeling that everything will be okay again. The shadow is gone. Her family is safe again.   
Ben refuses to talk about his duel with Lia. Rey starts to think that he is not happy that he had to sacrifice her for his own happiness. But he does not have a choice and Rey is happy that he chose them, not her.   
They still have hope that she will be happy with him, that Kylo Ren shadow has finally found the person that can accept him completely. Rey doesn´t hate them. In her new life there is no place for hatred. Ben is on her side and she needs to focus only on their new life.   
She slowly sits down in the sand and closes her eyes. It´s time for her morning meditation. And she tries to clear her mind.  
When she closes her eyes, she feels only the soft touch of the darkness. The voices. But she doesn´t want to fight it this time.  
She is happy and proud of her new home. Now she is not Rey scavenger from nowhere, she is Rey Skywalker from Tatooine.   
And maybe she will be Rey Skywalker Solo, because he proposed to her. They started to talk about it last night.   
“Rey, I…”  
“Yes, Ben?”  
“Am I your Ben again?”  
“Hm… I must think about it.”  
He tried to hug her from the behind and kiss her neck.   
“I think I can help you with this serous decision.”  
“Ben, that´s not fair!”  
“Yes, I know my love. But how can I resist you? You are beautiful, Rey.”  
The warm feelings were back. She tried to control them, but she knew that it’s not possible when he’s so close to her.  
Not when she felt his hot body so close to hers.   
“I never expected that my future wife would be so kind and beautiful.”  
“Your future wife? Ben, are you sure?”  
Her heart almost stopped. She was happy, but also quite scared. She loved Ben, but it was so strange that someone wants her. It´s a new almost scary feeling. What if she failed him? What if she cannot take care of their new family?   
“Yes, Rey. Why not? You are my life; you are everything to me. But if you are not ready, I will wait for you.”   
“I don´t want to wait, Ben. But it´s strange for me. I have lived a lonely life for so long, it´s still surprises me that you want me.”  
“Don´t be scared, love. I am surprised, too, that you want me with all of my mistakes. And it´s my mistake, that I don´t know how to propose the most impressive girl that I have ever met. I will never let you and our family alone.”  
“Ben, what are you talking about?”  
He slowly released her from his arms and suddenly he was on his knees.   
“Rey Skywalker, will you marry me?”  
“Yes, and you are definitely my Ben.”  
She kissed him and ended up in his arms again. She was completely happy and almost forget about her worries.   
This memory is full of lightness. And now she feels where she really wants to belong. Gaiana and Arianna congratulated them. Gaiana is still very tired from the healing of the girl, so they promised to take care of their little farm and also of Arianna.   
But their little girl is not quite happy, because of the new responsibilities are waiting for her.  
“Father, please, I don´t wanna go to village school.”  
It´s a new thing for Rey, that Arianna accepted Ben as her father. It´s the first time that she has called him father in front of her.  
“Sorry, I…”   
“It´s okay, Arianna. You can call Ben ‘father’ if you want. I am not angry at you.”  
She caressed her hair softly. She knew how she felt. She´s got a grandmother, but Arianna wants to have parents, too. Just like the other children. Just like her when she was her age.   
“Thank you, Rey. I was so scared that you would be against it.”  
“Why, sweetheart?”  
“I don´t know. Maybe because it´s a part of our lies.”  
“I see. Don´t worry about it, it´s over now. I am here for you, as is Ben. We are family.”  
“So, I can I call you mother?” she asked her very quietly.   
“Yes, sweetheart, you can.”  
It´s a big commitment for her. Being a mother to this little girl, who completely trusts her. She is scared that she’ll fail her.   
Arianna hugged her tightly. She can feel how happy she really was. She can feel her love.   
“Why don´t you want to go to school?” Ben asked her when they go back to the kitchen table.   
“They hate me. All the children from the village. It will be worse when I go to class with them. They said that I am strange.”  
Her mind stops thinking about everything. Arianna will be all right. Ben persuaded her to try only the first day, and if she is not happy in school that she can stay at home, but they don´t want to isolate her from the world. It´s not good for her to hide from people, but they know that she´s got a reason for that and she’s lived in fear for many years because of the First Order’s actions. Ben will take care of her, she trusts him completely.   
Now she is focused only on her breathing, only to the new strength that she needs to protect her new happiness. The meditation is very deep, and she is satisfied by the new experience.   
***  
Lia is trying to get used to her new life in the other world. It´s not easy.  
The air is different. Her senses are full of something that almost scared her, there’s a new kind of energy around her, the new voices came to her mind and her body must face her new desires. But Lia´s body was also full of stress from the devastating duel with Ben Solo. Her body still cannot forget his final attack. The old woman, Gaiana, healed her wounds, but it´s not enough for her.  
She finds a place to relax, a place with good energy, where she can relax in the hot water.  
She closes her eyes and tries to stop thinking about her failure. But she cannot focus, he is the reason that she can feel her body so intensely right now.   
“What are you doing here?” Kylo Ren asks her almost aggressively. He is just like a god of revenge now. Very handsome, but also very dangerous.   
Kylo Ren´s new physical form has this effect on her. In his world he can have his own body, the dark Force gives him a chance to be creature of the darkness with a human body. He used the old technology and his new powers. He looks the same as Ben Solo, but his eyes are darker than his.   
“I want to have a bath, that´s all. Why are you against it?”  
“You are naked in a public place.”  
“And?”  
“I don´t like it. We have a house, you can have a bath inside.”  
“Why?” she asks innocently.   
“Don´t play with me, Lia. If somebody sees you without your clothes it´s like a death sentence for them. Understood?”  
“Yes, completely, but I want to stay here.”  
She sits down in the water in a more comfortable position. She feels his eyes on her body, scanning her just like she is his prey. She likes it, like him when he was totally out of control.   
“Lia, it´s my last warning.”  
“What are you going to do about it?” she provokes him and doesn´t care about his reaction. She knows that she’s crossed the line today, but she doesn´t care. She needs space to herself and he has no right to interrupted her.   
“You are asking for it, Lia.”  
He said to her, but she only gently closes her eyes and tries to ignore him. She is happy here in this position and she doesn´t want to change it only because he is jealous.   
The Force slowly touches her body. Just like he wants to caress her, but suddenly it looks like invisible hands carrying her back to him.   
Back to his open arms.   
“Ren!” She was fighting it, but she’s got no chance.   
“Saying my name will not help you, Lia. Not this time.“   
“Let me go! “ she says to him with a bossy tone.  
“I won’t.“   
He carries her back to their house and pulls her to their bed. Kylo Ren was stronger than her and she accepts it.   
“I love you, Lia, and I will protect you. I don’t care if you want it or not.”  
“And Rey? Do you love her, too? “  
“No, of course, not.”  
“You are a liar.“   
“No, I am not. My new physical form cannot lie to you. You can feel it, Lia.“  
“You must earn my trust, Ren.”  
Her duel with Ben Solo ended badly, and the reason is very simple. When Gaiana used the mental tricks to separate them, it was very painful for her.  
Lia cannot handle it. She is strong and safe from all the pain when she feels him next to her.   
The worst thing is that she doesn´t want to lose him. She was completely vulnerable and didn’t even turn his lightsabers on. They ended up on the sand and she could not pick them up.   
Solo was not very happy with that. He didn´t want to win only because she couldn’t fight. But Kylo Ren shadow was too dangerous. Lia knows what he is capable of. She cannot forget his eyes, when he must choose if he exploits the opportunity or let Kylo Ren another chance to ruin his new life.   
The worst moment of her life came when she was lying in the sand, but then his voice came to her just like a sweet reward.  
“Please, save her. I will do everything that you want, just save her.”  
“What are you thinking of, Lia?” he whispers to her now very gently.   
“I have been thinking about you, about Gaianna and Ben Solo…”  
“Not now, sweetheart.”  
Her body melts, her heart beat so fast, she feels happiness in his arms. She needs to feel him everywhere.   
She is not fighting with him, not yet. Only waiting for opportunity to hurt him if he tried to hurt her. But it looks like he has a different plan with her.   
“It´s a pleasure for me to accept your challenge.”  
He says to her before his lips and tongue starts to take care of all her naked body, especially her nipples. It´s opportunity for him to get what he needs.   
“I am… I still cannot believe that your feelings for me are real. You are only playing with me, Ren. And I…” she tries to stop her moans, when he slowly played with her, just like she belongs to him completely. Her body reacts very wildly to his touches. She is lost and cannot control her own emotions.  
Believe me or not, Lia, it´s up to you. But I know that you love me. You cannot lie to yourself.  
She can hear his voice in her mind, just like he tries to control her body and soul. When he kisses her lips again, she can only hug him tightly, not knowing how to stop her own desires. She opens her mouth and invites him inside, giving him unrestricted access to her own tongue.  
She is totally captivated by her emotions while he slowly teasing her body, his strong hands are just like a sweet curse for her now very sensitive body. Lia stopped fighting with her own needs, but part of her is scared that she cannot stop loving him, not even if he only plays with her.   
“I need you now Lia, please.”  
She cannot win this time. Her body needs him, she is ready to accept him completely. Lia cannot resist him this time.  
“Don´t be afraid. I am all yours now, Ren.”  
She wants to be closer to him. Cross all the lines.   
Touch all of his body, explore, caressing him. She listens to her instincts. And watches his reaction to her still innocent touches.   
Makes him forget all pain.   
He looks surprised, like he cannot believe that she really wants to touch him. His body starts to be very sensitive.   
“Lia, you are… I cannot…”   
“I want to know you, all of you, Ren. I love you; Ren. I will always be yours.”  
She whispers to him when she slowly accepts his cock inside of her body. Helping her forgot the all the worries. Be completely his.   
His lips are so hot. He takes care of her, just like she is the most important person in his life. And maybe now she really is. Now she can believe him, in his eyes are not any sign of lying. He wants her as much she wants him.   
She can feel him inside very intensely, without any fear. Just like their bodies know what to do, just like they can only submit to their own needs. No more fighting, only submitting to him, her body accepting him completely.   
She lost control of her own desires, and her body feels relaxed and pulsated with orgasm. Lia closes her eyes gently and only feel how connection between them grow very fast.


	8. My daughter

“Don´t be afraid. I will stay here.”  
Ben Solo promises to his daughter when they arrive to the school building. He had repaired Roan´s old speeder. Now they can use it without worrying that it will stop in the middle of the desert.  
He is not happy that Arianna must face her own fear. Part of him wants to protect her, no matter what.   
But he must give her a chance to find a way to get over her fear. Be stronger and try to find her own way to deal with pressure.   
“Thank you, father. I will not disappoint you.”  
“You cannot disappoint me, sweetheart. You are my brave girl, and you always will be.”  
She hugs him and kisses him on his cheek. He feels a warmth and inner peace when she was in his arms.   
Arianna slowly steps away from him, takes her backpack and slowly goes inside.   
There are a lot of parents, too. The villagers as well as the new inhabitants, but he ignores them, his eyes are on her.   
He is quite lost, feels almost uncomfortable and when his eyes meet with some young woman, he quickly lowers his head.  
“It´s my son´s first day, too. I am Mira.”  
He saw her son from behind and feels the Force from him. But not from her.   
“Ben Solo,” he said to her without real interest.   
“Nice to meet you, Ben.”  
She offers him a hand and he slowly accepts it while he carefully looks at her. She has a blue scarf on her head, long white dress and obviously homemade necklace.   
“Nice to meet you, too,” he says to her automatically.  
The necklace reminds him something from his past. Maybe not something important at all, but it´s a very strong memory.  
Rey was so beautiful and so happy when someone give her a necklace. It looked quite simple, but it fit her.  
He wants to caress her very gently, but he needs this object to know where she is, so he took a chance to steal it from her.   
And he took this happiness from her, he can see how it shocked her when he ripped it from her neck. Ben Solo hates Kylo Ren for that.   
“Can I ask you something?” he said to the young woman, still quite shy. But he´s got an idea and he needs her for it.   
“Yes, of course you can,” she smiles at him.   
***  
So suddenly Arianna was alone, without the protection of her father. It´s a real challenge for her. She feels better when they are together.  
The Force is with her, she can feel it. In her entire her body and mind, but it´s not enough for her. She needs him and Rey, too. She is very happy that she´s got a chance to have a parents again. Granny told her that´s nothing bad. She will never forget to her real parents, but she is ready to accept her new life.   
She stops thinking about it, when he saw him. The redhaired boy with a blue scarf on his head. The Force is with him, too. She can feel it now. Part of her is scared of it.   
“Hi there,” he says to her. “Am Sin. And you are?”  
She cannot speak, she just standing there unable to move.   
“Are you afraid of me?” Sin asks her very kindly.   
She nods slowly. He takes her hand almost gently. There’s a warm feeling inside of her body, but she does not understand it completely.   
Ariana can also feel the Force from him very intensely, and it scares her a lot. He is different than Ben and Rey. There is something inside of him that is new for her. She cannot define what it is and she is not sure if it´s good or bad.   
“Don´t be afraid of me. I am just Sin, without a surname from desert like you.”  
She finds her voice again. “I am Arianna Novachez-Solo.”  
The first time she uses her new surname. It´s a very pleasant moment for her. From now on everyone will know that she has a family again.   
She is not an orphan now, who was only living with her grandmother. She loves her, but people think that she is a crazy old lady.   
“Nice, to meet you Arianna. It´s such a lovely name.”  
“Thank you, Sin. Why are you without a surname?”   
Arianna was not sure if she was crossing the line. He slowly let go of her hand.   
“Please forget about it, I am just…” it´s not a good way to start a small talk, but it´s too late.   
He fortunately looks just like nothing bad has happened.   
“It´s okay. I don´t know my father and my mother refuses to use her family surname because she had a conflict with my grandfather.”  
“It sounds complicated.”  
“Yes, it is.”  
He smiles, like she told him some kind of joke.   
“Can I sit with you?” he asks her finally.  
“Yes, you can.”  
She hopes that they can be friends and the fear will be gone forever.   
They went together to the first year’s classroom.   
It´s a very simple room with no decoration, only a big viewscreen.   
Only the front seats are still free. So they must pass through the entire classroom. She feels all the eyes on her, it´s a very uncomfortable feeling for her.   
***  
Rey is very concerned. School has long since finished, but Ben and their daughter are not at home yet.   
“Don´t be afraid, my child, they will be here soon,” Gaiana try to calm her down, but she cannot stop walking from one side of the room to another.  
“I hope so.”

Rey cannot control her fear . She trusts Ben completely, but she´s got a bad feeling about it. And it started to be worse when they finally arrive and she can see the woman. Very beautiful and attractive, Ben helps her get out of her speeder. When she saw that their hands are touching, she cannot breathe.  
“Rey, are you all right?” Gaiana asks her kindly.  
She cannot answer her at the moment. When she slowly opens the door and goes outside, her legs don´t want to respond.   
Only anger controls her entire body. Ben belongs to her, he gave Rey all the promises. What does it mean?  
That woman. These smiles. He smiles at her just like he smiles at Rey, when he was really happy.   
Only once she takes her eyes off him and he spends time with another woman.  
Who is she to him? And why had he invited her to their house?  
It´s unacceptable to her. All her body was in stress and it´s almost painful for her.   
The darkness whispers to her, that she´s got a right to punish both of them.   
“Mom, we are finally back,” she hears Arianna´s voice when she came closer to her, but Rey doesn’t react. She is still in shock. Ben came to their house with another woman.   
Why exactly? She knows that maybe she was overreacting, maybe it´s nothing serious. But she cannot stand these feelings.  
“Rey.”  
Ben´s hands are on her shoulders. His touch is something that she desperately needed, but instead of of pleasure, her anger is almost uncontrollable.   
“Rey, it´s me. What happened to you, love?”  
His words very slowly come to her mind, wakes her up from the worst nightmare that she ever had.   
“Ben, I am… I am just…”  
She cannot describe what she feels right now. Her thoughts are mixed with strong emotions. What if she loses him? What if she cannot be attractive to him now?   
“It´s okay, love, I am here. No need to be stressed, Rey.”  
Then the tears came and her body starts shaking.  
“I was worried about you. Where were you for so long, Ben?”  
“Rey, I am so sorry.”  
He tries to hug her, but she backs away from him.   
“Explain, Ben Solo!” she orders him with a cold voice.   
“Of course my love, I will explain everything to you.”  
The darkness is in her eyes. She can feel it, almost cannot control that kind of feeling. They grow so strong in her mind.  
“Close your beautiful eyes, Rey. They are dark now, but I love them with all my heart.”  
“Don’t mess with me, Ben Solo!”  
She doesn´t want to be out of hand, but he was begging for it.   
“I am not. I swear, please trust me on this, sweetheart.”  
She sighs and gently close her eyes. She cannot feel his hands anymore, it almost scared her. Then she feels something slowly touch her chest.  
“You can open your eyes again, sweetheart.”  
She saw the necklace. Very simple, but beautiful. The good energy from him calms her down a little bit, but not completely.  
“That´s for you, my love. It´s only my first surprise for my beloved fiancé.”  
She was completely happy now, almost forgetting that she was upset. Ben is still hers, he wants to give her everything.  
“I am sorry, Ben, that I react so badly to it. I am so sorry.”  
“It´s okay. You are beautiful when you are jealous, love. I asked Mira for help. She creates handmade jewelry and I wanted something special, so it took longer then we expected, but I hope that you like it. She is a mother of Arianna´s classmate Sin. I met her in the schoolyard. She´s got a shop in the village. Mira creates the rings, too. So she is here, with her suggestions. We can choose our wedding rings together, and I also invited Mira and Sin to dinner. Especially because of Arianna. It looks like our little girl has found a friend,” he whispers to her slowly.  
She is glad that Arianna has found a new friend. Maybe it will help her to find a way to communicate with other people.   
“What do you think, love?”  
“I am impressed, Ben Solo. You’ve saved yourself this time, again, but don´t underestimate me.”  
“I will not.”  
Rey allowed him to hug her and kiss her. He wants wedding rings, so it´s starting to be very serious and she needs this, so much.


	9. Ben Skywalker

It is a really bad day for Ben Skywalker. He calls himself Bennet now, and he is very unhappy.   
Not only because he had come back home to the Skywalker abode and it looks like someone had lived in his house, just like it´s his or her property. The true reason is her, Mira was so headstrong and didn´t want to hear anything.   
You left us! How dare you come back and hope that I will accept you, just like nothing happened! Stay away from me and my son! You are nothing to him!  
Her words still resonated in his mind. He is very angry and cannot stop the pain of her rejection.  
And now she was in Novachez house, with Solo and his family. She is not safe with them, not with unpredictable Ben Solo.  
But he cannot contact them now. He came back from exile and he doesn´t need a conflict with one of his family members.  
Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, or what he called himself killed his father. He knows that it will not end well if they meet face to face.   
He must wait for the opportunity to come closer to his son. He deserves to know the truth. Mira didn´t agree to that, but he´s got a right to know him and give him training. He will not give Solo opportunity to take his place. Not even as a teacher for his son.   
The past years were just painful agony for him. He cannot stop thinking about what he did. Mira was right. He left her and their unborn child. She´s got a right to hate him and not want him in their lives. But he knew that she would be safer without him.   
She had been safe with her tribe deep into the desert. He must sacrifice his happiness. He cannot disconnect himself from the Force and he knows that Kylo Ren wanted to find him and kill him. He must deal with it alone. Kylo Ren didn´t know about their existence, he wanted only him. But the duel between them never happened.   
Because Ben Solo was so obsessed with her. That girl, who is now Ben Solo´s fiancé. Rey Skywalker. He didn’t know her in person, but he heard rumours about her.   
She is a legend now and only because of her, he can be here and try to find a way how to win back his family.   
But not today. They are now in Solo´s hands and he is sure that his reaction wouldn’t be positive. He must wait for a better opportunity.   
Mira is so nervous, and she needs more time to procced his return. He will stay in the Skywalker abode and wait for the next opportunity to take back what belongs to him.   
***   
“BRBRZZZ?”   
“No, BB-8, you cannot go with me.”   
“BRRRSD?”   
“Don´t be sad. I will be back soon, I promise.”   
Rey must go for a walk. Everything is good and she is okay. But when Ben goes to school with Ariana, she starts to think about Mira again. What if he accompanies Ariana to school and then visits her again?   
She cannot stop thinking about it. But she doesn´t want to follow him, she knows that her suspicion is illogical.   
She just focuses on something else. Maybe packing her things from the Skywalker abode, they are still there and now she´s got time to do this.   
***  
Rey feels something new when she opens the door to her second home. Something almost exciting. Maybe it´s real danger, maybe only a little distraction. She isn’t exactly sure. Not even when she sees the stranger for the first time.   
He is sitting on the ground quietly in a meditation position; half-naked, only in his white pants. He is very calm and it looks like his body is relaxed.   
When he finally opens his eyes, she slowly comes closer to him. She is not sure if she is in danger or not.   
But she feels a good energy from him. Not hate, not violence. Only calm and peace. Rey is not afraid of him.   
“I am Rey Skywalker, and you?” she asks slowly.   
“Welcome home, Rey Skywalker. I am Ben Skywalker. But you can call me Bennet.”   
He slowly stands up.   
“I am… I just… need my things, they are still here.”   
“Yes, of course. You can take them, they are still in their place. Nobody touched them.”   
“Thanks, Bennet.”   
She said to him, now quite nervous. He is very handsome and she is the intruder in his house.   
“You are welcome, Rey,” Skywalker says to her kindly.   
She smiles at him and slowly turns around.   
Her things are still all over the house, and she didn´t know where to start. But she slowly packs everything to her bag.   
He only watches her with no words. She can feel him, his smell, his energy. He is a very distractive and charismatic person.   
“By the way, Rey, I hope that my father Luke helped you. Because he can be very headstrong.”  
So, he was Luke´s son. First time when she saw him, he was only a stranger to her, but now when she looks to his face, there is something familiar. And his eyes, he´s got his father´s eyes.   
“He helped me a lot, Bennet. He gave me the knowledge of thousands of generations.”   
“Yes, I see. But knowledge isn´t everything, is it? What about the bond between the teacher and student, do you feel something like that?”   
“I am not sure about it and no, never.”   
“As I expected.”   
“What about you?”   
He didn´t answer immediately. He scanned her up and down, she was very nervous because of it. And then suddenly stop.   
“I know it, Rey.”   
“I´ve got Ben now and I am happy with him.”   
“That sounds good. I am glad that you are happy.”   
Rey feels something and she wants to escape from it.   
“I must go now. It´s getting late.”   
“Of course, you can leave if you want. It’s up to you, Rey.”   
She nods very quickly.   
Rey has almost opened the door when he says to her something that scares her.   
“You are not alone, Rey. I am afraid of it, too.”   
He is alone again.   
With no chance to talk to anybody. He can’t help but think about his family again. He knows that Mira will not forgive him so easily.   
And now he´s got another problem.   
Rey.   
She will tell Solo about their meeting, he does not doubt it.   
He is tired of death, tired of all this mess. He just wants a peaceful life with his son and wife, but he will not hide from him.   
If Ben Solo comes to his house and confronts him, he will give him what he wants. They don´t have a chance to be a family again. He missed it, all the normal things. Everything that he sacrificed, everything that he lost.   
He slowly sits down to his bed, and closes his eyes for only a moment. He wanted to be free from all of it.   
But part of him wanted to see Rey again, maybe because there is something about her, something really special.   
Something that could be very valuable to him.   
***   
“Moving with objects with the Force is not easy, you must be patient,” Arianna gently says to Sin. He was very sad because he was trying to move little stones, but nothing happened. They are almost alone in the backside of schoolyard and Sin wants to see what she has learned.   
“Maybe your parents are wrong and I haven´t got talent! Maybe I am useless just like my father!”   
Sin wasn´t in a good mood. All day he has been quiet and very nervous. And now it´s worse because of her.   
“Sin, I told you, it´s only the beginning. It´s okay, trust me on this. Sin, wait!”   
She tries to stop him, but he is not ready to listen to her.   
“Not now, Arianna. Not now.”   
She can feel his pain and also his disappointment. She desperately wants to help him, but he was not ready to accept her help.   
No, he cannot think about it this way. But she understands that he needs some time to process his first failure.   
It´s very strange for her too, trying to teach somebody. But maybe she´s got something wrong. She will talk about it with her father, maybe he can help her understand.   
***   
Rey cannot stop thinking about her conversation with Bennet. Especially of his last words.   
I am afraid of it, too.   
What does it mean?   
Maybe he saw something in his visions. It scared her a lot.   
But Ben told her that there is nothing to worry about. He loves her. No, she must stop it. He is not with her.   
But what if...   
She is stuck with these dangerous thoughts again.   
Only Ben could stop it. Only her fiancé can help her.   
She feels better when she starts to think about him, about all his sacrifices. She belongs to him and nobody can change it.   
“Rey, sweetheart, I am glad that you are here. Your wedding dress finally came,” Gaianna told her enthusiastically when she finally came back to their house.   
“My wedding dress?”   
“You must try it on before Ben comes home.”   
She nods.   
Maybe it´s a good sign and all her worries are useless.


End file.
